My Time (Jack Frost sequel)
by Forever-Band-Geek
Summary: As promise, a sequel revolving around Elliana Chronos! Hope you guys enjoy this piece but I must warn you it might take longer then the orignal since it is coming from my imagination and all. So please bear with me but thank you for waiting and your support, love you guys! 3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It has been six years since Pitch came up and terrorized the children of the world. It has been six years since the Guardians were once helpless. Six years since Jack finally became a Guardian and protect the Children of the world. Six years when Jack got his first child believer, and it has been six years when Jack and I shared our first kiss.

Six years, and nothing bad has happen, no threats from the nightmare king, no nightmares at nights; nothing.

I started to walk around North's workshop, everyone bustling, yelling, running around, working; the usual routine. But their rustling and bustling increased because it was the Christmas season. So I couldnt bother the jolly man which led me to walk around the Workshop.

I sighed and look around finding what to do.

"UHHHGGGGGWAAAAA!"

I turned around and I found Phil the Yeti looking at a white hair teenager. My eyes lit up seeing the white haired teenager. He looked at me and gave me a smile. I ran up to him and I jump up as he caught me. He gave me his mischievous grin and I gave him a loving smile.

"Hey Elliana, how have you been?" he asked me as I grinned.

"I've been great, Jack! I would have been better if you were here more often." I pouted as he nipped me on the nose.

"I'm sorry, Elliana. I've been busy; being the Guardian of Fun and all." Jack smiled into my nose.

I blushed at his actions and looked at him. "Do you always have to nip my nose when we see eachother?"

He gave me a smug look and smiled, "Well considering it **IS** the Christmas season, and my special trademark; especially for you, so yes."

I pouted and I looked at the globe and my eyes popped up. I looked at Jack sheepishly and he gave me a confused look.

"What is it?" he asked. I scratch behind my head and gave him a smile.

"Well I just remembered, I need to go check the kids in Burgess."

Jack gave me a pouted. "But, I just got here and now you have to leave?"

"I'm sorry Jack, but I rather not have you suffer because no one believes you." I sighed as I got out of his grasp. I turned around and was about to leave until Jack grabbed my hand and turned me back at him. I faced him and he gave me a smirk. He tighten is hold on me through my waist and hand.

"You're not going to leave me without a goodbye kiss?" Jack smirked. He leaned in and gave me a peck on the lips teasing me; obviously.

"Jack, stop teasing me." I pouted as he laughed at how childish I was acting.

"That is all I'm going to give you, until you get back. So I perfer if you get back soon." he smirked as he let go of me.

I blushed and only nodded as I turn around from the smirking Jack. With that I left to go to Burgess.

As I got to the town Burgess everything was covered in a blanket of snow; courtesy of Jack, smiling, I watched the children enjoying both the snow and their holiday vacation.

I then saw Jamie and his gang and I hid behind a tree.

Jamie and his gang as really grown up. They all looked more sophiscated then they were six years ago; especially Jamie. Jamie didnt have his childish face anymore, he has a well structure face. His hair was a little bit longer then it usually was, and his eyes does not have that playful glint but more mature. I watch as they started all to talk to eachother.

"Hey Jamie, are you doing something over winter break?" Caleb asked as he put his arm on Jamie's shoulder. Jamie ponder for about a minute and then looked back at them.

"No I'm not doing anything... Why?" he asked as Claude went up to them.

"Great! Because me and Caleb were thinking we should have a Christmas Party!" Claude exclaimed as Caleb pulled Jamie aside.

"I mean, if we have a Chirstmas Party, Pippa has to go, and there will be a misletoe." Caleb smirked as Jamie's face turned a scarlet red.

"You do know what happens under a misletoe?" Claude smirked as Jamie stayed silent.

I chuckled at his reaction and my eyes widen.I had a huge realization; this will be the first year that me and Jack will be spending Christmas together. Each year either Jack or I would be gone when Christmas came around.

Six years ago, Jack couldnt even make Christmas, he was doing his Guardian duties, the year after that I was at Europe helping the kids believe in the Guardians. The year after that, he was down at Canada making a blanket of snow everywhere. Then the year after that I was gone in America checking up on all the kids. Two years ago we were both gone doing our duties and last year I was spending time with Father Time.

Now this year, nothing is going on for both of us and we'll be with North at the time. My mind was wondering off too much that I didnt realize I was procrastinating on my duties. I finally notice that Jamie and his gang was somewhere else and I started to panic. I grabbed my pocket watch and pushed the sapphire blue buttion, retracting my clock staff.

I conjured up my red time rays and the world stop. I looked at my clock staff and it made a map to where the lowest creativity energy was and then I head out to cure the lack of creativity in Burgess.

I found Jamie and his gang again, my eyes rolled, knowing where the low creative energy was coming from. I went toward Jamie and I smiled remembering when he was ten years old. How he believed in the Guardians. He believe so hard in them for only two more years, but after that it slowly faded away.

I looked at him in sorrow, looking into his eyes; no passion, no imagination, no creativity, no belief in the Guardians, nothing just other peoples opinion, school, and videogames, or makeup in the girls side. I grabbed my clock staff and I tapped his head. I tap all his friends aswell and finally time ran out.

They walk right through me; like they always do and their eyes lit up.

"Hey guys, since the Christmas season is coming up, I have a question." asked Jamie as his friends looked at him strangely.

"Shoot it!" Caleb exclaimed as Jamie took a deep breathe.

"Well, this is kind of childish but what was your favorite gift from Santa Claus?" he asked as his eyes shifted to a different location then his friends eyes.

Normally his friends would laugh at him for even saying a thing like that but today was different. All his friends looked at him and started to ponder about all the memories with the Christmas season, especially about the present from the jolly fat man.

"Actually, I do remember this one gift that was extraordinary!" Pippa piped in as everyone looked at her; especially Jamie. Her now mature face flushed as she looked toward the ground and fiddle with her fingers.

"I-I remember, that Santa gave me the best present I have ever recieved like eight years ago. If I do recall it was my first bike. It was the best thing in the world!" she stuttered and gave a small smile as everyone looked at her.

"I remember Santa gave us a basketball hoop!" shouted Caleb

"And a nice new basketball to go with it!" exclaimed Claude.

"Well Santa gave me my first telescope!" smiled Monty as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Santa gave me this huge stuff unicorn..." Cupcake blushed as she scratched the back of her head.

Everyone turn to Jamie expecting an answer. He ponder for about a minute and smiled real big.

"I dont know, I remember he gave me a really nice sled." Jamie smiled as his eyes widen aswell.

"Actually I remember the morning of Christmas I got the sled, snow started to fall. And I got to play in the snow for such a long time!" He exclaimed as I smiled of his nostalgia..

"Ha, yeah I remember Jack Frost came to visit us, bringing us the snow and everything!" Pippa smiled as Jamie vaguely remembered Jack Frost.

"Jack Frost? He is that one guy that gives us the snow right? The white hair and blue eyes and everything?" Jamie ask as everyone nodded.

I smiled seeing their creativity sparking up. They all started to talk about the Guardians and with that I left to help the children remember the Guardians.

Four hours passed by and the evening turn to darkness. Of course me being afraid of the dark I quickly went back to the North pole. I flew as fast as I can and I saw the bright lights of the North Pole.

I open the window and let myself in North's office. I heard a jolly man laughing and I started to smile.

"Elliana, you're finally back!" grinned North as he gave me a big bear hug.

I return the affection as well and I looked at up at him. "Yeah there wasnt a lot of kids to help with their imagination since Christmas was coming up!"

"Really, that's good, you're a great help, thank you." North smiled as he let go of me.

I return the smile and sigh of how tired I was. "You're very welcome North, always love to help!"

I over heard some footsteps coming toward the office. The door banged open and I turned around finding those electric blue eyes and smirking face again. I rolled my eyes as his figure leaned against the door panel and a huge smirk tugging against his face.

I folded my arms under my breast and cocked my hip; giving him a "yes, my i help you" look.

"Finally done, Elliana?" he asked.

My facial expression changed and I nodded my head. I ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for helping kids believe in me." he whispered as I looked up at him with a mischievous glint in my eye.

"No problem Jack, but do I get a prize for my services?" I asked as he gave me that loving smile.

"Do you have to ask?" he leaned down to my height and gave me a passionate kiss.

My eyes flutter closed and enjoyed every minute of the kiss. His cold lips molded perfectly against my lips as he tighten the grip around my waist. My hands automaticly slid up his shoulders, around his neck and tighten up my grasp. I felt him smirk against the kiss and pushed more force against my lips. I felt his hands starting to rub against my hips. Before it got even more intense we heard a low cough and we looked at North. My face blushed and Jack gave a sheepish smile toward the jolly man.

"I understand you guys are very passionate about eachother, but I rather not have you guys be that passionate in my office. If you are going to be passionate take it somewhere else please." North sighed as my face grew warmer and Jack nodded his head.

He grabbed a hold of my hand and I looked at him, he gave me another mischievous smile and he led me out of North'ls office. I looked back at North and gave him a sheepish grin.

"Sorry North, that wont happen again!"

He gave a hearty laugh and we ran out of the office. I looked at Jack as we dodge every Yeti that came our way. I stumbled against some elves but regain my posture.

"J-Jack! Where are we going!" I stuttered as he looked back at me with a mischievous grin.

"That is for me to know and you to find out soon!" he smiled as he led me outside the Toy Factory.

"What are we doing here?" I asked. My eyes caught a small icy ball in his hand and I look up at his face. His smile turn to a smirk and I knew what was coming. I saw him move and I dodge his attack. I grabbed a whole bunch of snow and formed it up into a ball. I threw it at him but completely miss his head. I groaned at my aim and he smirked. We contiued our snowball fight for about ten minutes and we stop to catch our breath.

He tackled me down as I looked up at his gorgeous electric blue eyes. He gave me a smile and again lean in. I felt his cold breathe against my lips.

"Now, we're finally alone." he whispered as he gave me small kiss on my forehead.

"J-Jack." I stuttered as he a low audible "hmmm?" came out of his lips.

I smiled at him and i gave a shiver, "It's cold, I think we should head inside."

He gave me another smile and nodded. He lean in for another kiss but I dodged it completely; boy was he surprised. He looked at me and I gave him a playful grin.

"You cant catch me, Jack!" and with that I ran the opposite direction from him and into the Toy Factory.

"Hey! That is not fair, Elliana!" he hollered as he ran toward me. I ran faster, making sure he didnt catch me. I gave a fair amount of distance from him and I started to laugh.

"You shouldn't be enjoying life." an erie voice whispered. I stop in my tracks and looked around for that voice.

My head shifted right to left and I saw nothing, no one in sight; besides Jack of course. My knees were about to give away.

"Caught you!" Jack grinned as he grabbed a hold of my waist and thus negate my fall.

I turn back toward Jack and gave him a smile. "Ha, you caught me!", Jack gave me a concerned look and his grip tighten around me.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"Nothing..." I smiled trying to get the erie feeling off of me. He gave me a skeptic look and he grabbed a hold of my hands.

"You can tell me anything Elliana, you know that, right?"

I looked at him and gave him a soft smile, "Yes, I do know that, silly."

He smiled again and he grabbed my hand, we then head back toward the Toy Factory, still with that erie feeling in my chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We head back toward the Toy Factory only to be greeted by stray toys trying to maul us.

We dodged the toys and saw the burly man while he gave us a sheepish smile.

"Sorry Elliana, Jack, didnt mean to almost hit ya."

I pouted at North trying to look intimidating but ended up sighing. "Geez North, you should be more careful". He gave us a jolly laugh and rubbed his belly. "I know Elliana, but i need to test out the toys before they get packaged, especially this particular gift."showing us a globe of some sort.

Both Jack and I looked at eachother in astonishment. "Why is that, North?" Jack asked as North looked at us with glee.

"Well this globe is only for the special children of the world, per say."

"Arent all the children special?" I asked and North nodded his head. I looked at him confused at his contradiction.

"Yes all children are special, but this is for the kids that help us become the Guardians again; six years ago." North softly smiled as Jack and I's eyes widen.

"So this is for Jamie and the gang!" Jack shouted as he acted like a little child. I giggled at his childishness. He then turn to me with a pout and I only smiled.

"What is with that smug look, Elliana?" he asked as I smiled.

"I just love the way your eyes glimmer when Jamie and his gang are mention."

He looked at me with a sigh and gave me a hug.

"what am I going to do with you?" he asked as I blushed at his comment.

"Okay, okay break it up you two." shouted a voice, we turned our heads toward the voice and found Bunnymund in his hole.

"B-Bunny, what are you doing here?" I asked as Jack's grip tighten. His face leaned into my hair and he took in the scent of my strawberry scented hair.

"Just checking on the fat man over there." he stated pointing over at North.

"Now that is a little bit rude..."" murmured North but Bunny ignored him

"Why are you checking om him, I mean Pitch hasnt struck in six years..." Jack pouted as Bunny sighed.

"It doesnt hurt to check."

Jack's face formed a smirked and stared at Bunny. "So that means you do care for the Fat man."

"Again rude..." North huffed, Jack ignored North and continued to look at Bunny.

Bunny was shock and looked straight at Jack, "Bah, well he is one of my teammates, why wouldn't I care?" Bunny stuttered as Jack smirk widen.

I got out of Jacks grip and went over to the flustered Bunny, patting him on the back.

"There is no need to be flustered Bunny, it is very nice of you to care for North."

Bunny looked up at me and gave me a smile. "Well get out of that rabbit hole and lets go help out North!" I exclaimed as I ran toward the toys.

"Hey Sheila, slow down, your being really rumby you know." Bunny laughed as i pouted at the laughing mammal. "Oh be quiet Bunny, lets just get to work!"

I grabbed one of the paint brushes the Yeti was holding and I started to paint the toys.

North gave a hearty laugh and grinned at me. "Well, hop to it workers! We need a lot of toys stacked here; Bunny you do that. Jack you go assemble the toy trains."

"Aye Commander!" i exclaimed as I did a salute. North gave a jolly laugh and saluted back at me. "At ease, soldier!"

I grinned at the Jolly man and grabbed the paint brush and painted the toy robots.

Two hours has passed and we all were working diligently. I was on my last robot painting every detail on it. Some how paint got on my face and hands, well probably because me and the elves were having a paint war a hour ago.

I notice a smirking Jack coming up in my peripheral vision and I turn to him.

"Yes, Jackson?" I asked as he smirked at me.

"Oh Elliana, you do know that you have some paint on your face...?"

"Hmm, really where?"

"Everywhere."

"Oh shut up..." I blushed as I got up from my chair heading into the bathroom.

I head down the hall and turned a right, first door on the left. I open the door handle without getting paint on it and head inside the bathroom. I went straight for the faucet. I turn on the handles and warm running water came out of the faucet. My hands went under the warm soothing water; creating a small pool in my hands. I picked up the pool of water and splash against my stain face. My eyes shut closed and I enjoyed the warm water on my face.

I felt an odd presence but shrugged it off. I splashed more warm water on my face but the odd sensation hit me in the face. The water turn cold right when it contact my face. I looked around questioning what is creating the water to be cold.

"Why do you hang out with those bozos, anyways Elliana." a lugubrious voice whispered in my ear.

I turned around trying to find the owner of the voice.

"W-Who are you..." I whisper as I heard that low chuckle.

"You dont remember? Those six years ago, our encounter?" the voice gave a smug tone.

My eyes narrowed looking at every shadowed corner and everything became cold. "P-Pitch Black?"

"Ha, so wrong! Why would i be that idiot, you must remember me, unless you need a hint?"

My eyes widen but kept my worst fear in the back of my head, I turn to the mirror and my breath became short and sharp; I was hyperventalating.

"I know, you know who I am... You must know, Elliana."

"I dont want to believe it..." I stuttered as i felt his presence even more.

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and I wanted to scream but nothing came out.

"I'll give you a hint, baby sister..." the voice whispered in my ear. The voice gave me chills; not like Jack's shivers, oh no, the shiver you never want to have.

"I'm feared everywhere I go, kids, adults, and elderly are afraid of me, people expect me, but they are not quick enough to notice, and obviously I'm related to you; Who am I?"

My breathing went sharp as I felt the cold sharp blade against my neck.

"Come on, there are no wrong answers, especially since you know the answer right off the bat." the voice whispered, my throat became dry that i felt a lump and then my insticts kicked in; I turned around and met a pair of blood red eyes.

Jack's P.O.V.

I was walking around carrying a lot of boxes of toys in my hands.

"Man, North cant you just make lighter toys." i groaned while pausing to adjust the position of the boxes in my hands.

I got into the globe room and saw Tooth and Sandy in the room with North and Bunny. They turn to me and I gave them a wave signaling I was around.

"Hey what are you two doing here?" I asked setting the boxes down.

North was the first to speak, "Well Manny came to talk to us actually."

My face gave them a confused look as I looked at Manny. I turn back to them and replied "what does he want to talk to us about?"

Tooth looked down and whispered, "That is what we want to know, Jack."

I looked at her and we all looked at the moon. He started to shine and Bunny was the first to notice.

"O-Ohi! Manny is trying to contact us!" he shouted, our eyes widen and we stop to listen to Manny.

His shine showed a shadow of some sort and he gave us chills. The shadowy figure had swayed hair and carried a sharp weapon. My eyes narrowed trying to figure out the shadowy figure. I looked up at the others and they all gave eachother a grieving look.

"What's wrong?" I asked. They all looked at me and gave me sorrowful eyes.

"This, this is not good." North mourned, his shoulder slump downward and he looked at the ground.

"What's not good?!" I shouted.

Sandy looked at me and tried to give me signs to explain how dreadful the situation is, but of course I didnt understand.

Bunny hopped over to me and sighed, "The problem is, he is back."

"Who, Pitch Black? We destroyed him like 6 years ago." I stated. Bunny shook his head.

"No, worse than Pitch."

"Who can be worse than Pitch?" I snorted as i kicked the end of my staff up so it could rest on my shoulder.

Tooth came up and her eyes show she was terrified, she swallowed hard and looked back at me.

"Well there is a problem about this foe."

"And what is that?"

She paused a minute and swallowed hard against her throat.

"He is Death."

My eyes widen. I've heard that name before, Death or the Grim Reaper, he is feared everywhere he goes. Everything he touches dies, he makes families depressed and lonely. Only he can mess up the Guardians mind and control him. He is the most fearful man ever.

"Worse of all..." North whispered. I looked at him in horror trying understand everything.

"Worse of all...?" I whispered at North, he looked at me and gave me a long mournful sigh.

"...He is related to Elliana..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What?!" I whispered as my breath became short.

They all nodded at me and i looked at the ground, my fist started to shake and i couldnt even comprehend the situation at hand.

"N-No" I whispered, everyone looked at me and North was about to pat my shoulder,

"N-No! I wont believe that! How can Elliana be related to a jerk like him!" I shouted shaking my head.

"J-Jack!" Tooth said startled and i looked at the ground.

"How is she related to him..." I whispered and North came up to me.

"He is her brother." North mumbled and I sighed. I plop down on a cozy seat taking in the situation. My mind was everywhere with different questions. I looked up at them with sheer anticipation. "How is he threatening the children of the world?"

Elliana's P.O.V.

My eyes made contact with _his _red eyes. My breath became shorter and he gave me a bone-chilling smirk.

Finally my voice became audible, "W-What are you doing here..." I stuttered as he gave me that smug look.

He hasnt change one bit; same layered black hair, same pale skin, same blood red eyes, same black hoodie and black pants, same sharp scythe, and the same smug look.

He gave me a shrug while his scythe end almost pierce through my arm.

"What, cant visit my only baby sister?" he asked, I step back and my back was against the sink.

"You cannot visit your baby sister if she doesnt want your company." I mutter with venom dropping in every word.

"Jeez, touchy..."

"Well it was your fault..."

"Elliana, they deserved it."

My fist tighten, hearing him say those words. I looked up at him with such intensity it started to hurt.

"He didnt deserve it, Death!" I screamed, my fist gave a swing at his face but he caught it.

He looked at me with such intensity, he lean in and our noses touched. His stare became harsh and his gripped tighten around my wrist. "Everyone, deserves to die Elliana, you cannot stop it."

My wrist started to burn under his grip, i started to wimper and he gave me a smirk. He let go of his grasp on my hand, i rubbed my hand and gave him a glare. He chuckled at my reaction and turned around. He used his scythe and tore a portal from the wall of the bathroom. He looked back at me and gave me one last smirk.

"I'll seeya later, baby sister." And with that he got into the portal and it closed up behind him; leaving me breathless.

My knees gave way and I fell onto the ground, "I'll never call you my brother; you monster."

I open the door toward the outside, my mouth formed a frown and I slammed the door shut, trying to get away from the bathroom infested with hatred and death itself. I looked down toward the ground and slump shoulders.

My eyes widen and I looked up at the direction of the Globe room, only one thought cascaded my mind; I've got to tell the others.

I ran toward the Globe room and burst into the door.

"G-Guys!" I shouted as everyone looked at me.

Jack ran up to me and notice my worried expression, "What's wrong, Elliana?"

I turned to Jack and looked back at the others, I hesitated for a moment and gave out a long sigh.

"The..", I started but I paused and my mouth became dry, "...The Grim Reaper was here..."

Everyone looked at me with shock in their eyes. North started to pace back and forward, he looked up toward me and came straight to me. He pushed Jack aside

and grabbed my shoulders. He gave me a serious look,

"Where, where was he Elliana.."

I hesitated again and North's grip became tighter. "Where was he, Elliana!" North shouted.

I squeaked and looked down, "He...He was in the bathroom, when I was cleaning myself up..."

Jack pushed North aside and gave me a stern look,

"Why didn't you call for help!" he shouted

"I thought I could handle it myself!"

"He could have manipulated you!"

I gave Jack a stern look, "I think I can handle myself, I'm not some damsel in distress, Jack..."

His eyes soften and gave a long sigh. "I know, I know, Elliana but I just want you to be safe..."

I gave him a smile, I raised my head and gave Jack a small peck on the cheek. "Dont worry about me Jack, I'll be fine!"

He gave me a small smile and engulf me in his strong arms. "I know..."

I looked up at Manny and notice he was shining more then usual. He shine up against my face and then toward the guardian sign on the floor. The floor started to open up and I tap Jack on the back for him to notice.

He turned around and stared at the floor in astonishment along with the others.

Bunny looked up at Manny and whispered, "Manny has chosen another Guardian..."

"It must be that serious..." Tooth mumbled as her hands came up to her face.

Sandy gave a question mark sign above his head, wondering who is going to be the new Guardian.

"Is it going to be Cupid, he is very powerful..." North stated.

"Maybe Jack Skeleton, the pumpkin king?" Bunny pointed out.

"Jack Skeleton?" Jack asked, I looked up at him and gave him a smile.

"He is the King of Halloween, He really is a skeleton, I've met him! He is a rather, interesting character..."

"He probably is..." Jack mumbled as everyone looked at the now risen pedestal

Manny's ray then created the figure and everyone was shock at the figure.

"Is...Is that..." I whispered

The figure showing to us was a girl with brown hair, green eyes, and a cheeky grin. She was carrying a clock staff; it was me.

"N-no way..." I whispered under my breath. My hands came up to my face and I got out of Jack's grip. I walk toward the pedestal and looked up at Manny. "A-Are you serious Manny?" I whispered again, his rays shine in my face. I heard a small whisper in my ears, "Yes..." it echoed.

North looked at me and gave me a smile. "Looks like your dream has come true, Elliana, congradulations."

I turn to him trying to give him an answer but my voice was not audible, I then only gave him a nod and Bunny chuckled.

"Speechless, arent we Elliana?" Bunny chuckled

Again I nodded and my voice became audible again. "It's just...I... I cant believe this is actually happening!" I whispered.

Jack's hand came in contact with my shoulder and I looked back at him,and he gave me a smile, "Believe it, Elliana"

I was about to scream in joy but one thing came across my mind; no one still believes me...

"Elliana, what's wrong?" Tooth asked with concern, I looked up at the Guardians, and I shook my head.

"I-If I accept being a Guardian, then my powers will be drained..." I whispered

Everyone's eyes widen and I looked down. "I'm right, aren't I..."

North grabbed a hold of my shoulders again and gave out a long sigh, "Elliana, it is a great honor to become one of the Guardians."

I looked at him and gave him a nod, "It's just..." I then paused and looked at every Guardian.

I bit my lip and gave a mournful sigh, "... Can I just... Can I have some time to think..."

Everyone looked at me and created a path way toward the door. I walked out the door and closed it behind me.

I walked out of the globe room and I started to run. I didnt care where I was going I need time to get my mind straight. I push the doors open and I ran outside. I hault and I fell on my knees trying to take in the situation. The cold air rushing up against my leg and the falling snowflakes tickled my skin.

My breath became short and I couldnt think at all. I dont understand how I didnt

take the opportunity, I didnt understand why I even ran away from the globe room, and I didnt understand why I of all people feeling like rejecting the offer of being a Guardian.

I started to hyperventilate and become concern with everything. I clutch my head asking what the hell is wrong with me.

"Would you look at that..."

I turn my head and summoned my staff out. I turned around and I attacked the intruder. Unfortunately he caught it and had a tight grip on it.

I glared at him, "What do you want..."

He only smiled and pushed my staff aside. He circled me, giving me that taunting smile i hated so much. "Looks like little Elliana is confused in her own dream, or more important her own morality."

My glare became intense and I step back from Death.

"Why cant you just leave me alone?" I asked he only gave me a smirk and turned away. He then look back, "You'll soon find out, my dear Elliana", and with that he open another portal and left me there in the cold.

I froze in that spot trying to figure out what he meant.

"Elliana!"

I turned around and found the white hair hero flying towards me. He gave me a worried smile and flew even faster.

"Jack" i mumbled as he flew right towards me enloping me in his robust arms.

We fell onto the snow and his grip tighten around my waist.

"Are you okay Elliana?" he whispered in my ear and my face became red.

"Y-Yes..." i mumbled back.

He picked himself up and sat next to me as i pulled myself up from the snow.

He gave me an intense stare and i felt uncomfortable; i know where this was going.

"If you are truly okay, then why did you walk out and not accept the offer. I thought you wanted to be a Guardian..." he asked.

"W-Well, I mean, I want too, but... But something is pulling me back." i sighed. I closed my eyes trying to figure out what to do next.

I then felt something on my shoulders and i open my eyes. I saw Jack rest his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his chest, giving me a half hug.

"J-Jack?" i whispered as he gave a huge sigh.

"If you ever need someone to talk too, you know I'm always here..." he started

I looked up at him and I started to blush.

He continued, "...Dont keep things to yourself, its only going to kill you inside..."

I took in his scent and sighed. I snuggled up closer to him and his grip tighten around me.

"Okay, I'll do that..."

We both got up and head back to the Toy Factory.

As we got inside I was swarm around by worried Guardians.

"Hey Elliana, are you okay?" ask Bunny, I only nodded and gave him a smile.

"Why did you walk out?" asked Tooth and i sigh. I looked at her with a weak smile.

"I guess, I dont think I'm ready yet..." I mumbled as North put a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at him and he gave me a hearty smile, "Elliana, you are ready! I feel it, in my belly!", he gave himself a belly rub and I weakly smiled.

"You think I'm ready, but I'm scared, that I'm not going to be believed in..." I sighed.

Jack came up to me and gave me a hug, "Elliana, remember what I said six years ago?"

I gave him a pondering look and nodded my head, he gave me a soft smile and started to quote himself.

"I believe in you, like how you believed in me."

I gave him a smile and sighed.

"I know you all believe in me, but i feel like i dont believe in myself right now" I mumbled.

"Elliana, you are ready... We all know it!" Tooth smiled as she gave me a hug. I hugged her back and she let go.

"Thank you guys, all of you..." I paused for a minute and gave a huge sigh. "I will take my oath." I ended with a smile.

Everyone gave a cheer and the Yeti then gave North The big Guardian book. North smiled and open the book.

"Will you, Elliana Chronos, vow to watch over the children of the world, to guard them with your life, with their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams, for they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be?"

I looked up at him, looked at everyone single one; first North thinking of all the times I've bother him and his Yetis, next Tooth, thinking all of the times i giggled at her scattered brain, next Bunny; thinking of all the times I teased him and helping him with Easter, next Sandy; he was my second dad, always there for me helping me out, and last I looked at Jack; my one and only, its funny how at first I hated them but now he his my one and only, and i could not live without him, if he was gone; i'd do anything to get him back.

I smiled again,

"I-"

"Awww, looks like my little sister is finally a Guardian..."


End file.
